


Time Alone And Time Together

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Phone Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing now?”</p><p>Tommy relaxed into the couch. “Jerking off,” he said, moving the phone a little and adjusting his position, lying down on the couch and resting his hand on his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone And Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Phone sex and then just sex...sweet loving sex!

Sitting in the middle of the floor, guitar on his lap and a pencil in his hand, writing down some notes on a music sheet, Tommy startled when he hear his phone ring. He cursed under his breath, but made no motion to reach and answer it. Instead, he wrote the last few notes down, getting ready to play another fret, when his phone rang again. He bent over, pressed the speaker button and gritted out, “This better be good.”

He was irritated. He never got the time to work on the song he’d started four months ago, and now he had. When Adam said that the label and management scheduled interviews and album work in New York, Tommy was both thrilled and aggravated.

 _”Why can’t you just tell them to fuck off once in a while, or do interviews and shit here? What’s on the other side of the continent that isn’t here in LA?” Tommy asked, putting the folded blanket down at the end of the bed._

 _Adam came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his midsection and kissed his head. “Because, they sign both our paychecks and there’s a few artists in New York that I want to work with. Signing onto the new label gave me an opportunity to work with more artists. Nikki said she’d be there, so we’re having lunch. Plus, this could give you that free time you’ve been wanting for a month now.”_

 _It’s true, Tommy had been so wrapped up in making sure he was here and there, performing with Monte, and practicing with Ravi, that he’d had trouble sleeping and his brain wouldn’t shut off. He wanted some time to relax. The tour had taken a lot out of him._

 _When Neil announced that he was going overseas, Tommy could have bitch slapped him. He ranted to Neil for four hours, talking about how Neil wasn’t even busy, and how Tommy wanted to leave the country with him. And Neil not taking his brother’s boyfriend with him when they were so close on tour was fucked up. Tommy was joking of course, but he still wanted to go and pet the fucking elephants, too! Neil laughed and promptly told him to pet Adam’s elephant and hung up on him. He was pretty sure that he couldn’t murder his boyfriend’s brother with a fork and bury him in their backyard, but he was seriously thinking about it._

“Is that how you answer your phone for everyone that calls?” Adam laughed.

Tommy sighed. He hadn’t talked to Adam in a few days, but he was _busy_ at the moment. He loved Adam, but now wasn’t the time, plus Adam was busy as well. “Yes, I do.”

“You’re writing aren’t you?” Adam asked. His tone gave away that he really didn’t care that he just interrupted Tommy.

Tommy bit his lip, a smart ass remark on the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, you having fun?” He decided changing the subject was a better way to go and set his guitar down, going into the kitchen to grab some orange juice.

Adam sighed into the phone. “I’m bored. Interviews are shit like always, same thing different interviewer, and I am seriously having a shopaholic fit. Next time I leave, hold my wallet for me. I swear, I’ve bought about four pairs of shoes and twelve outfits.”

Tommy hummed, flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. If he wasn’t getting any time to work on his song, he was going to watch some M.A.S.H re-runs. “I’ll remember that next time.”

“What are you doing now?”

Tommy relaxed into the couch. “Jerking off,” he said, moving the phone a little and adjusting his position, lying down on the couch and resting his hand on his stomach.

“Yeah? Getting yourself all nice and comfy?”

“Yeah,” Tommy said. He vaguely wondered if phone sex with his boyfriend while he was at work was a good idea, then tossed it aside. If Adam was going to play along, then he wouldn’t complain about getting some action.

There was rustling and low talking on the other end of the line and Tommy thought he heard a door close. Then Adam said, “Where are you?”

“In the living room. I’m totally gonna jizz on the couch. Make you clean it up when you get home.”

“Send me a picture.” Adam hung up.

Tommy unzipped his pants, pushed them down a little and grabbed his half hard dick. He stroked it a couple times, and then angled his phone down to show his pants down around his thighs and his hand lazily stroking his dick. He snapped a photo, sending it to Adam.

A few moments later, his phone rang. He hit the talk button and heard Adam groan. “God, you’re so gorgeous. I can’t wait until I get home. Gonna lay you out on our bed, and watch you jerk off for me while I rim you.”

Not expecting that, his cock jumped in his grip and he groaned stroking a little harder, actually working his dick in his hand in purpose this time. “Yeah? You gonna fuck me afterward? Get me all strung out on your fingers and then fuck me nice and sweet? Or rough and fast? Gonna shoot in my ass? Maybe jerk off on me, make me clean it up with my fingers and then suck them clean with my tongue?”

He was going to milk this for as long as he could. He heard the rustle of fabric, and the groan Adam sent his way, was pure sex. His cock took interest and he thumbed the head, gathering the precum there and smearing it along his cock. “Where are you?”

“Bathroom,” he heard Adam grit out.

Shakily, he shouldered his phone, moving his other hand down to his balls, rolled them around in his hand before going down further. He pulled back, sucked on a few fingers, positioning them back at his hole, and teased them around his rim before pushing one in. He groaned when he heard the sound of Adam jerking off on the other end, and the slow tug of skin wrapped around his fingers.

“What are you doing now, Tommy Joe?”

“Fingering myself, getting ready for your cock. Gonna fuck me, Babyboy? Slick me up and pound into me?”

“Fuck! Your mouth,” Adam groaned.

Tommy pulled back, shoving a second finger in while pumping his dick. He was close, a few more nice tugs and he’d be coming on a few spit slick fingers and his hand on his dick. “I’m close.”

“Let me hear you, baby. Get loud for me like you always do.” He could hear the strain in Adam’s voice that told him he was close, too. He jerked faster and thrust harder into his hole, imagining it was Adam’s cock thrusting in and out of him like that.

“Come on, baby. Let me hear you.”

“Adam,” Tommy whined, feeling the sensation start and the end of his spin, curling around his front and tightening in his balls. He came with an almost silent moaning whisper, his lip caught between his teeth and Adam’s groan of release on the other end.

He wiped his cum covered hand on his jeans and lay boneless on the couch, regulating his breathing while he heard Adam cleaning up on the other end.

“I got you something,” Adam said after everything was calm and Tommy had put himself back in his pants.

“Yeah? What’d you get me?”

“You’ll see it when I get home. Things should be almost wrapped up here, so I’ll be home in maybe two days tops?”

“Kay. Want me to meet you at the airport?”

“No, you finish your alone time. I’ll have a driver come get me. I’ll see you when I get there.”

“Love you,” Tommy said, grabbing his guitar off the floor.

“Yeah, baby. Love you, too.” They hung up and Tommy went back to working on his song.

~~~~

When Tommy heard the door open, he rushed downstairs. At the last step he stopped, taking in the presence of Adam. He looked exhausted, but excited to be home and when he saw Tommy, a please smile exploded across his face.

“Hey, baby. I missed you.”

Tommy walked over to Adam and collapsed into his arms, taking in the sweet scent that was Dior, the plane ride, and _all_ Adam. He loved the feel of Adam’s arms around him, could still remember the first time Adam hugged him, the way he was very hesitant about it, not knowing if Tommy was okay with that sort of close contact. Even said as much when Tommy raised an eyebrow at Adam’s posture before the hug.

“I missed you, too,” Tommy whispered into the crook of Adam’s neck, nuzzling the skin there and just basking in the warmth and comfort that was _Adam_.

“Come upstairs, I know you want your present.” Adam grabbed his hand and they went to the bedroom, Adam dumping his suitcase next to the bed and digging around in it, pulling out a small bag. He handed it to Tommy, telling him to open it.

Tommy took the small plastic bag from him and opened it, looking inside. His eyes widened and he looked back up at Adam, then back down grabbing the bag’s contents.

He pulled out the silkiest pale pink lingerie nightgown he’d ever seen and felt. He could see why Adam had picked it. The color would look fabulous on his skin and the front breast area wasn’t so stretched, but fashionably scrunch a little, accenting the small, but not too small straps. He put it against his body and turned to look in the full length mirror in their bedroom. He had to admit that he would rock it like no other.

Adam came up behind him, thumbing the hem. “You like it? I know you’ve never tried it before, but would you wear it?” Adam asked, looking a little too small for Tommy.

Tommy turned around and pushed to the tops of his toes, kissing Adam gently before walking to the bathroom. Adam had to have known by now that Tommy would do anything for him, within reason.

Tommy wasn’t kinky, and neither was Adam, but dressing in women’s lingerie didn’t seem like that big of a problem, so he wasn’t going to make it out to be anything but what it was. Something Adam wanted to experiment with him, and he was game.

He stripped out of his shirt and chucked his pants off, yelling out the door, “Did you get anything to put on underneath this?”

Adam handed him a pair of panties the same color as the gown, but with a little more scrunch to them. He grabbed them and then promptly closed the door telling Adam to wait downstairs.

After he heard Adam walk downstairs, he slipped off his boxers and replaced them with the panties, pulling them over his dick. He was amazed that even with his size, he could fit everything in without anything hanging out. Of course he was only semi hard, so it would only be a problem later. He picked up the silk gown again and pulled it over his head, smoothing it out as it laid on his form perfectly.

He in no way had curves like a women, but the gown seemed to be made for his body. He smoothed out the bottom and adjusted the panties, looking in the mirror to assess his work. He looked really pretty, and fuckable.

He quickly tousled his hair, going for the ‘just fucked’ look and then added a very light coat of eyeliner to his eyes, just enough to make them pop before opening the door and padding downstairs where Adam was.

When he stepped off the last step and walked to the archway, he leaned elegantly against the doorway, curving his arm a little to rest low on his hip and pulled one of his feet closer to the other, posing sexily and giving Adam bedroom eyes.

“Hey, Babyboy,” Tommy all but whispered seductively.

Adam turned around and gaped at him. Tommy tried hiding the blush, but couldn’t when he felt it creep up his neck. He walked towards Adam slowly, taking his time and giving Adam the full effect of the pink gown.

When he reached Adam’s side, he put both hands on his chest, feeling Adam’s body stand still while Tommy circled him, rubbing his hands all over his chest and shoulders, feeling his back muscles contract under his wandering hands. When he stood in front of Adam again, he stood on the tops of his feet, grazing his lips right bellow Adam’s ear and whispered. “You like?”

Adam wrapped an arm around Tommy’s lower and middle back, bringing his other arm around and hooking it under Tommy’s knees, lifting him up when Tommy got the idea and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

“God, baby. You look so pretty. My pretty, pretty boy.”

Adam carried him bridal style up the stairs and into the bedroom, ceremoniously laying him on the bed before stripping his clothes quickly. Tommy adjusted his position on the bed, leaning up against the headboard, but when Adam climbed onto the bed, he was pulled down, gown riding up his back and Adam lying on top of him.

“Baby,” Adam said, stroking his hand down Tommy cheek, taking in Tommy’s features. Tommy blushed, but smile lovingly at Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, pulling him down to touch his lips to Adam’s in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Adam controlled the kissing diving slowly into the depths of Tommy’s mouth, licking into it, and running his hands down Tommy’s side.

“Adam,” Tommy whispered, a tight feeling in his stomach as Adam slowly kissed along his jaw, licking and lightly nipping his throat, not leaving marks, but making Tommy feel the shiver run through that side of his body and the goosebumps rise on his skin as Adam’s spit cooled on his skin, making him shiver.

Adam slowly took one strap and slipped it off of Tommy’s shoulder, kissing the skin that was hiding there and licking slowly down his arm, chasing the goosebumps forming on Tommy’s arm. He took the other strap off and did the same to that arm, tracing Tommy’s tattoos with his tongue, licking The Duke’s hat and running the pad of his thumb over the girl from The Exorcist’s face.

Tommy melted into the touches and caresses Adam was giving his body. Feeling the loosening of muscles and the tight clench in his stomach subsiding to a slow burn, slowly leaking into his veins, pumping ecstasy through Tommy’s blood. Tommy was high off of Adam’s touches and kisses, the smooth way Adam’s hands slid over his silk covered body to his thigh, gathering the gown and slowly raising it to touch and kiss Tommy’s chest.

Tommy moaned softly, running his fingers through Adam’s hair while Adam kissed and licked his collarbone, bunching the gown up by Tommy’s throat. Adam pulled back and looked at Tommy’s debauched being lying on the bed beneath him.

Tommy knew he looked like a wreck, but having Adam look at him like that, with so much love, was worth the totally fucked out look he was giving.

“Lift up, pretty. Let’s take this gown off so I can explore the skin I hadn’t been able to when I left.” He lifted the gown off of Tommy’s body and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Tommy laid spread out underneath Adam in nothing but the silky pink panties. Adam ran his hands down Tommy’s chest to his hip bones, gently pressing into the upper crease where his legs joined his hips and shooting pleasure through Tommy.

Tommy arched into the hold, feeling his dick pulse in the panties. The silk rubbing against his harden erection was a tease he welcomed so much, knowing Adam would get to that soon.

Tommy ran his hands all over Adam’s chest feeling the muscles work under his hands. He loved the little bit of pudginess Adam had around his midsection. Adam hated it, saying he was fat, but Tommy loved it so much. Loved the way it fit Adam’s body so perfectly, making him look so sexy. He loved running his fingers through the lightly scattered hair on Adam’s freckled chest, feeling his nipples harden when he rubbed over them.

Tommy leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and watching the look of pure ecstasy pass through Adam’s eyes as he watched Tommy tongue his nipples, sucking and releasing them to run the pad of his thumb over them.

Adam pushed Tommy back and took his mouth in a kiss full of love, comfort, and safety. Tommy melted, feeling Adam shift so that he was completely between Tommy’s spread thighs. Adam pulled back continuing his sweet sweet torture, running his tongue over Tommy’s nipples, sucking lightly before moving even further down to his naval and swirling his tongue around it before dipping in.

Tommy squirmed when Adam started tonguing his naval. It felt weird, like he needed to pee, but couldn’t. When Adam pulled back and licked and nipped at his hipbones, Tommy groaned out.

“Adam, please... Please,” Tommy moaned out, feeling his body starting to tighten up again.

“Hold on for me, baby,” Adam whispered against his cock.

Tommy moaned and whined when Adam sucked him down so agonizingly slow he swore Adam was trying to torture him with sweet pleasure and hot, wet heat.

Adam slowly pulled back just to go down again, rubbing Tommy’s spread thighs with his hands, cupping Tommy’s balls in one hand while he wrapped his other hand around the base of Tommy’s dick, pulling off and pumping while speaking endearments to Tommy.

“So good for me, pretty. Gonna be so good to you, I promise. You look so beautiful, all spread out for me.”

Tommy thrust slowly into Adam’s fist, feeling his orgasm coil up. “Adam, I’m close. I’m close,” he said in an almost panicked voice.

Adam let go of him, making Tommy whine high in his throat at the loss of contact on his dick. “Hold on, baby. Just getting the lube.”

Adam rummaged through the nightstand, grabbed the lube, and coming back. He open the cap, coating his fingers and slowly bringing them between Tommy’s thighs, spreading his open and pushing two fingers in.

Tommy was so relax, he was sure Adam slid right in, no problem. He groaned when he felt that full feeling, not quite enough, but too much all at once. He didn’t know whether to push down onto Adams fingers or pull away. Luckily, Adam made the decision for him, slowly moving his fingers in Tommy, working him open to accommodate his cock.

When Adam hit that spot in Tommy that made him see colors, he cried out, almost coming then and there.

“Adam... Fuck, please... Need you now, please,” Tommy begged thrusting back onto Adam’s fingers as they scissored him open, getting him ready for Adam.

Adam removed his fingers, stilling Tommy’s hips when they chased after them. He grabbed the lube and coated his dick before tossing it and positioning his dick at the entrance to Tommy’s body. Feeling Adam push in, Tommy groaned, wrapping his legs and arms around Adam, pulling him down to swallow the groan that escaped Adam’s lips. Plunging his tongue deep into Adam’s mouth exploring and tasting, Tommy rocked with Adam as he began pulling back and thrusting shallowly, opening Tommy up more.

“God, Tommy... So good for me, such a good boy, so good... Fuck,” Adam groaned out thrusting into Tommy.

Feeling the drag of skin on skin was Tommy’s favorite part. Nothing to separate Adam from him, nothing but the feeling of Adam naked inside him feeling everything he had to offer and the love that swelled up his insides.

Tommy whimpered out, “Adam, now. Gonna come... Please... Touch me.”

Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy’s cock and stripped it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Tommy didn’t expect his orgasm to plunge through him so fast, hard and sudden. Throwing his head back, a silent cry on his lips while Adam thrust into him, bending down to bite down hard on his collarbone, Tommy came. Adam soon followed, Tommy’s name falling from his lips along with a few obscenities.

Coming down from the high he’d just had, Tommy realized he was already cleaned up, under the sheets and tucked next to Adam.

“Adam, that was,” Tommy trailed off, not knowing how to describe that. It was love, pleasure, longing, everything.

“I know, pretty. I know.” Adam kissed the top of his head and he sighed, snuggling closer to Adam.

“When we wake up, you’re rimming me like you promised,” Tommy said.

“Anything you want, baby. Anything,” Adam whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Right on the edge of sleep, Tommy heard Adam say, “I love you, Tommy Joe.”

“I love you, too,” Tommy whispered back before sleep overtook him.


End file.
